


Park & Play

by kristsune



Series: The Stranger and the Sky [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and silliness, M/M, Monsters in love, Stranger!Tim, random kayaking terminology, teasing and puns, these two are are just all sass puns and sexual tension, which is all these two are capable of, which means kayaking based puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Tim takes Mike kayaking, and Mike enjoys himself more than he expected.
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew/Tim Stoker
Series: The Stranger and the Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583236
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	Park & Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This is a late holiday gift for [Jesse](https://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) sorry its late! <3 But i will paddle this kayak of a ship for us XD <3  
> Shout out to [Sam](https://idareu2bme.tumblr.com/) who came up with Tim's middle name and it fits _so_ perfectly i am determined to spread it far and wide.  
> Kayaking terminology can be found at the end!

“Am I going to get wet?” Mike was aware of the distasteful frown on his face, but wasn’t about to do anything about it; he never had been particularly fond of sports. Tim was lucky he was so attractive, especially in the skin tight clothing he was wearing, which showed off all of his toned body  _ quite _ well. Mike didn’t love how the same clothes fit himself, he hadn’t worn anything so  _ tight _ in a long time. He generally preferred his usual form fitted, but still loose attire. But... with the looks Tim was giving him? It couldn’t look all  _ that _ bad. 

“What did you think was gonna happen, Flyboy? We’re going in a  _ river _ .” Tim sassed back. 

Normally Mike would have found a remark like that extremely rude, and the nickname uncalled for, but there was something in the way Tim said it; something about his playful smile, the twinkle in his mismatched eyes, that made it okay. Mike found himself holding back a smile. Of course he couldn’t let Tim think he won him over that easy, so he rolled his eyes, “Yes I know, and I don’t mind getting wet when it falls from the sky, you know, as  _ rain _ . Who  _ knows _ where this water had been.” 

“Upriver?” Tim raised an eyebrow.

“Oh. Ha. Ha.” 

“Come on. It’ll be fun. I  _ promise _ .” 

Mike couldn’t resist the smile pulling at his lips any longer, and held out his arm in front of him. “ _ Fine _ . Lead the way.”

Tim got Mike situated in the front of the bright blue kayak before getting in himself. The river was wide and smooth and dazzled the eyes with reflections from the sun.

“I thought you said this would be  _ fun _ . This doesn’t seem terribly exciting to me.” Mike made sure Tim couldn’t see the mischievous smirk on his face, he loved getting a rise out of him.

Mike could practically hear Tim as he rolled his eyes, “I started us at a calm section so we can practice rowing together. Believe me, it gets…  _ interesting _ soon enough.”

Mike surrendered, raising the hand not holding a paddle in the air, “Alright, if you say so.” 

Tim just sighed before getting them started. They actually found a good rhythm fairly quickly with only a few mishaps of clacking paddles and miscommunication. Tim was a surprisingly good teacher. Mike wasn’t sure why he found it surprising, but he did. He was patient, and had the ability to explain what needed to be done very clearly and succinctly with a good amount of humor tossed in. Soon enough they were almost perfectly in sync with each other, able to navigate around obstacles, and Mike had at least basic knowledge of the strokes he would likely need to use; broad, sweep, and draw. Tim had said that he would take care of any of the more complicated moves, but wanted to make sure he knew about them, just in case. And Mike wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not when Tim mentioned that if they were lucky enough, he would show him a Tricky-woo. 

“You ready to kick it up a notch?”

“Just waiting on you, TJ.”

Tim made an offended noise, and playfully smacked him with the paddle. Mike snickered as he attempted to dodge, “It’s your own fault for letting me learn your middle name.”

“Jane is a perfectly acceptable name.” Tim replied indignantly. 

Jane  _ was _ a perfectly acceptable middle name, but Mike still hummed patronizingly, for the sole reason that he knew it would annoy Tim. 

Tim muttered to himself, as he started to paddle them towards the rapids, “Just wait ‘til I figure out yours.”

“Good luck with that.” Mike replied as he helped paddle. He was much better with computers than most gave him credit for, and he deleted or masked as much basic information of himself as he could find. Tim would surely find it eventually, but Mike wasn’t about to make it easy for him. He wasn’t even ashamed of it; it was just more fun this way. 

They had to cut the teasing off there; the rapids added a lot of noise, and they both needed to concentrate on the river. Mike was busy being the eyes, keeping watch for rocks and obstacles that could potentially cause damage or a capsize, and Tim was their main source of steering and strength. Mike did what he could from the front, but was well aware of Tim’s superior knowledge and experience. 

Mike found he was actually enjoying speeding down the river. Steering around rocks and detritus, feeling the rush of the water, and wind in his hair. It wasn’t the same as falling through the infinite Vast, but it was…  _ fun _ . Which, if Mike was being honest with himself, was something he hadn’t really had a lot of in… quite some time. 

Except… except for when he was with Tim. They had only gotten together a few times, but each time, Mike found himself smiling more, and actually laughing and generally enjoying himself. Sure, Mike enjoyed his work, tossing people into the Vast was always a delight, but this was  _ different _ . It was nice not to be alone, to actually,  _ genuinely _ enjoy being in the company of another person. Someone, who at least on some level,  _ understood _ him. Certainly better than any run of the mill human could anyway. 

Mike was pulled out of his musings when he noticed the sounds of the river getting louder up ahead, beyond a bend in the river. He turned in his seat to look at Tim, “You didn’t.”

Tim smiled broadly, “What? You expected me to do  _ all _ the work?” He added with an exaggerated eyebrow waggle, “Whaddya say, wanna huck?”

Mike felt his face split into a wide grin, and held out his free hand, “I’d huck with you anyday.” 

Tim’s laugh echoed loudly over the river, and Mike would be lying if he wasn’t delighted in the fact that he caused it. 

Tim took his hand as they turned the bend to be confronted with a spectacular view. A wide expanse of bright blue sky and… nothing. A sheer drop. The waterfall must be hundreds of feet in the air. 

Mike took another look back at Tim, “I hope you won’t miss the kayak.”

Tim smiled mischievously, “It isn’t even mine.” 

“Excellent.” Mike thought as he tightened his grip on Tim’s Uncanny hand, that maybe he could learn to enjoy kayaking... at least he could as long as he was with Tim. Then they were falling over the edge, and into the endless blue sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kayaking terminology was found [here](https://www.nrs.com/boating_tips/paddlersdictionary.asp) and _please_ go read it because it reads like Tim actually wrote it. I was basically in tears i was laughing so hard reading this page.
> 
> Park & play - Parking close to a river feature and paddling a short distance to “play” on a wave or a hole with no shuttle required. Also what the local teenagers are doing in the backseat of their cars at the takeout after dark.
> 
> Huck - The act of running a waterfall. “Way to huck carcass, brah. That was sick.”
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
